A clutch is a component used to selectively couple two or more components such as rotatable shafts. The clutch may be engaged to couple the components and may be disengaged to decouple the components. Many types of clutches are known. One type of clutch is a wedge clutch. A wedge clutch may include an inner race connected to a shaft and an outer race connected to another shaft. A wedge plate is radially disposed between the inner and outer races and is configured to couple the inner and outer races when the clutch is engaged to transmit power from one shaft to another.